Life of Sara Gallar
by Sara Jones
Summary: Story of Sara gallar who doesn´t like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure beggins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC reted T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie
1. Unwanted Betrothal

**Summary:** Sara Gallar was a daughter of a rich and powerful man in Port Royal. She don´t like her life that she is living now. She wants something different. She love pirates stories and when she is on her way to England her big adventure beggins.

**Pairings:** Sara Gallar/Davy Jones

**AN:** This is DavyOC so when you don´t like it don´t read it. I don´t own any POTC character. This story is not in present time. My first fic so be kind. And english is not my mother language so you know what I mean...:)

**The Life of Sara Gallar**

Unwanted betrothal

I was lying on my bed and reading my favourite book about pirates. I thought their lives are fascinated, well i still think. I was bored with my life. Every day were the same. I lived with my father, two brothers and one sister in Port Royal. Our mother died while giving birth to my sister. After that i became second mother to all my siblings. The hardest was that I must take care of my newborn sister. But I think I made very good job. My father is a very rich and powerfull man in Port royal. He is friend with Governor Swann. I don´t really like him. At this time my fatrer wants me to get married to some lord in Englan. Very powerful and rich too. I must tell that my father likes his money more than his family. I don´t even know the lords name.

A quiet knock at my door disturbs me from my thoughts and a small three years old dark haired girl entered my room. This girl was my sister Susan. The youngest.

"Sara, our father wants to see you down in the hall." She said with voice like two bells.

"Thank you Susan. I´ll by down in few minutes." I smiled at her. She ran to me "Are you reading the pirate book again?" she asked while watching the pictures.

"Yes, it´s my favourite. I could read you from it tonight if you want, but now we should get down." I sad as I stand up from my bed. I had deep blue dress. I hate those dresses because my not small breasts were pullin up to my neck. It is horrible. I put my book aside and took Susans hand as we made a way down stairs together.

Whrn we arrived to the hall I saw my father talking to a verry ugly and old man. I rumple my nose and when my father looked at me I made a very charming smile.

"You wanted to see me father?" I greeted him and I only nod to the old man.

"Johnn, you didn´t tell me that she is so gorgeous." Told tha old man and he placed his han on fathers shoulder.

"Darling I want to introduce to you lord Anderw Davis your fiancé." He said with bid smile. I was staring at them in complete shock. My eyes snepped open as I asked " Can I talk to you in private father?" He nods and we made a way to living room. Susan still holding my hand tight. I closed the door and turn to father.

"Father you must be kidding me?!" I asked anger in my voise clearly recognized. He smiles before talking "My dear sara, we need money and you are my oldest daughter and he is the richiest man in england. I could´t throw this opportunity away." I was staring at him in total disgust "Why are you so selfish. Do you even think on other thinks than money?" His smile disappeard.

"Don´t speak to me in that tone. It is not proper to a lady like you to speak like that. I decided that you´re going t marry Lord davis. And that is my final word." He said angrily

"I don´t want to marry him. I could bacome a widow during the wedding party." I argue.

"He is the most powerfull man in Englan you should be happy that he have interest for you. Other girls are married with children in your age. And you are still alone," My father was almost yelling. He just didn´t want to understand my total disgust towards Lord Davis

"tomorrow we will have lunch together and I will notify your betrothal. And at sunset you will go with Lord Davis to England and marry him..." he was cut off by Susans cries

"I don´t want her to leave. If she leaves I want to go with her." Susan was weeping to my skirt and staring at father. I bent down to her " Honey you can´t go with me. You must stay here with father, Samuel and Brian. Don´t you like your brothers anymore?" I asked while wipping her tears away.

"Yes I liked them, but they aren´t you." She hugh me tight. I felt desperate. She was stuck on me very much.

"Ok then, you´re goin with me. No matter what." I stand up still with Susan on my neck.

"She is not going anywhere." Father put himslef in this situation.

"You have already took my freedom and you´re not going to take me Susan. She may be my sister but I rised her like daughter. She is going with me wherever I will go." I turn around and made my way to my room. At this time of night it was Susans time for bed so I wasn´t surprised that she fall asleep in my arms. I put her gently on my bed and lay next to her. I fall aspleep in a moment I closed my eyes.

The next morning I felt sick by the realization that I am leaving today. Susan was stil asleep so I get up and started to brush my ling blond hair. I was sitting against my mirror and staring at myself.

"Future Mrs. Davis how are you feeling today?" I asked my relfection. I was thinking about my future life when my thoughts were disturbed by my sister Susan.

"Can I brush your hair? I like it" she was smiling at me. I envy her that lightness that she has. I think she has already forgotten what happend yesterday.

"Sara don´t be so sad. It will be fine. You needen´t to be with him all the time. You have me..." I like her way to make me smile. And it worked. I smiled.

A knock came from door and Marie our servant enter the room.

"Lady Gallar lunch is served."

Ah lunch. LUNCH! Damnit we must sleep very long. Oh and I´m still in my nightown. Now we must hurry! I started running in my room like mad. I was tossing up my dresses in my wardrobe in desperation to find something proper for lunch. I sopped in the middle of my move. "Marie please take Susan to her room and dress her. Thank you." Ah and finaly I found it. Pink dress. My father hates this colour. I took my pink ribbon and made ponytail with it. And then I made a way for lunch.

"Sara smile. Try to show how happy you are." My father was trying to make me smile because I looked like ´I think I´m gonna be sick´. So I made a week abnormal smile. My father only rolls his eyes and stand up to shere the ´goog news´.

"Ladies and Gentlemens. This is the day when I may notify betrothal of my daughter Sara Gallar and Lord Andrew Davis." Everybody cheers. No this old crank is going to kiss me. Oww disgusting. My father gave me a look like ´if you don´t kiss him I´ll kill you´ so I leaned to him and our lips meet. Ooh such wet kiss. I think I am not going to do this again. I cannot understand why are all this people so happy. Aye they are not going to married an 70 year old man.

After lunch my father prepares a betrothal party. He is so happy that he is going to have money, that it´s unbelievable. I excuse myself from the party and lock myself in my room. Susan was sleeping and now I have time for myself. I made a way to my bed. I took the book and started to read. I was thinking about pirates. It should be amazing. I slowly fell asleep with my book in my arms.

"Sara! Sara! Wake up! We have to go. It´s nearly sunset!" Susan was yelling at me. I wake up and look out of the window. Oh no. I´m going to England with my ´beloved´ fiancé. I looked round me and I was prepared. Strainge.

"Marie packed you while you were sleeping. So come or we don´t cath the ship." This is the worst day in my life. I thought this is my worst day in my life, because I didn´t know what is going to happen to me at the sea.


	2. The Storm

The Storm

We sat in coach and I was looking how our house desappear. Susan was sitting in front of me and it seems that she wasn´t as upset as I was. She was looking outside her window and enjoing the scenery around us. I envy her her security. I don´t want to marry the old lord. I wanted something different. I couldn´t believe that my father did this to me.

"Sara, what are you thinking about?" She asked me with deep concern. I think for three years she is very smart.

"What after marriage? I will live in a big house with hundred of servants. Prance around in grandiose dresses. Oh Susan I want simple life. Not this and with 70 years old crank." I looked at her and she was smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"Mabe we´ll have luck and you don´t have to marry him. Think about it you could meet a handsome pirate."

"That could be..." I was cut off by coachee.

"We are here Miss." I looked out of the window and saw splendid ship. She was almost as big as our house. I step out off coach and was confused by the beauty I have seen.

"See I told you it could be better. Can I go to look around the ship? Please?" Susan was looking at me. I opened my mouth and from behind me came a voice.

"Of course you can. You´re going to be on it for the few future days." I turn around and saw Andrew Davis my love of my life. I´m only joking. For those who don´t understand my sarcasm He smiled at me and his old white teeth were so much shiny that I almost went blind. "Don´t wory about her she´ll have fun exploring the ship." He step three steps towards me. Susan let go my hand and ran on the ship.

"Aah... I´ll take my suitcase to my room. Mabe we should talk later" I made a nervous smile and turn aroun to walk away.

"You know we have servants to do it."

"Mmm, yes I know but I want to do something myself." I leave him there staring at me as walked.

I sat in my room on bed brushing my long golden hair. When I finished I stand up and walked to my table. I decidet to read a book but Susan ran in my room and pulling me out.

"Susan, what do you want? And by the way I thought I have tought you to knock before you enter the room." As we stepped out of my room I relized that we are no longer at port. I could see the land a little.

"Oh, Sara! I want to show you something. You´ll like it." Susan was pulling me to the railing. "Look it´s sunset. Istn´t it beautiful?" She asked and smiled.

"yea, the sea is beautiful. It plays with colours." We were standing there until Susane didn´t find anything better to do so she left me there standing alone. Suddenly someone placed a hand around my waist. I looked on my right and jumped from the shock that I had.

"Darling, this sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but he started to talk again. "I know you don´t want me and I know thet I´m a bit older then you, but I´ll do everything to make you happy you need to know this." He smiled at me. I was staring at him. Yes these are nice words, but I am already disgusted by him so he doesn´t have a chance.

"Ah, well thanks. And I think that you are more than a bit older." I smiled slightly. He leaned to me but I turn away. Ow I don´t wan to kiss him again.

"Ok, I understand. No kisses. I saw how you looked when we kissed at dinner."

"That is right no kisses. Sorry but I don´t fancy to kiss a...a...a man in your age." I finnished. He was looking at me with a concern so I turned to look at the see again.

"You know this ship is new and I would like to name it after you. If you don´t mind." Then he turn around and walked to his cabin. Ah and thats it. After a minute I turn around and searched with my eyes for Susan. I didn´t see her anywhere so I started to search the ship. Finaly I found her in a kitchen.

"Sara, hi. Look I´m cooking." She shined like the Sun. "Come cooking with us it´s fun and you are the best cook in the world I know." She was jumping around with a scoop in her hands. "This is Iris and this is my big sister Sara."

"Hi. So you´re the one who stole the old lords heart?" Iris asked and smiled at me. "Why are you marrying him? Such a beautiful lady as yourself should have a better man than he si. Well yes he is rich but I think that you are not the one who must have lot of money and live luxorious life only to be happy"

"I...How do you know I not like this." I asked with a smile

"Well you don´t look like that type. And I saw you when you were taking your suitcase to this ship and girls that like luxory wouldn´t do such think." Now she was gringing at me.

"You know Sara didn´t want this anyway. I think we will meet some handsome eee... man. Young."

"your sister is wery smart for three years. So why are you going to marry him, when you don´t want him?" Iris asked me. I was watching Susan jumping around.

"Susan, darling please stop jumping around and put down the scoop, because you may hurt yourfelf. Ah sorry what did you say? Why I´m going to marry him?" Iris nodded.

" Because my father said so. He just said me on eday, that he bethrothed me to a wery rich and powerful man and he also said, that I´ll be happy with him, but when I saw him in our hall... Oh I doubt that I´ll be happy with him." I said to Iris and looked at her with a sad stare.

"Ow... well and your mother did nothing about it or she did agree with your father?" sh asked and started to cut vegetables.

"Susan may I go on the deck?" Susan took my hand

"Of course. You needn´t to ask me this you know. And I think that you already know this ship by heart." I smiled at her and let go her hand.

"Thanks." She started to running away.

"But be carefull because it´s dark outside now."

"Don´t worry!" and she was gone.

"So what about your mother?" Iris mentioned me to sit down.

"Our mother died three years ago while giving birth to Susan. And my father never was a family type." I took a knife and started to scuff onion.

"I think that is the reason that you took Susan with you." She looked at me

"Yes. You know I rised her like my daughter even though she is my little sister. And I couldn´t let her live with my father. I left with him our brothers Samuel and Brian, but they will be fine..." I was cut by big bump onthe ship. We bouth fell to the ground

"What was that?" We both asked each other

"Sara!" Came Susans´ terrified voice. I stood up and ran out of the kitchen on the deck. We were at storm. The rain was very dense. There was totall desperation on the deck. Everybody were running around like insane.

"Susan! Where are you?!" I shouted and started to looking around the deck.

"Sara. Here! Sara!" Susan saw me first and ran to my arms.

"Susan. Honey." I was holding her tight at my chest. The ship was rocking from side to side very hard. Thunderbolds were everywhere and the storm became more dangerous.

"Sara! Where are you!" I heard Lords´ voice but didn´t see him anywhere.

"Miss Gallar you shouldn´t be here!" A man was yelling at me and when I and Susan started to running to our room a wave chrushed on the deck and took everythink and everyone with her. The ship fell to the side and suddenly she was headind her way to seabed.

"Susan!Susan!" I shouted with desperation in my voice. I was looking around me and total panic was there. The water was cold. and I was freezing. And then I saw Susan on some board that was foating on the sea. I started to swim towards her.

"Susan, are you alright?" I asked her when I reached her.

"Sara! I´m cold. Come up here." Her teeth were jolting as she spoke. I swarm up to her and placed my arms around her. The sound of yelling were calming down.

I don´t know how long we were floating and I started to falling asleep. And then the small waves vere a little stronger and I heard yellings of men. And suddenly some hands were pulling me and my sister up.

"Look here boys what we have got here. It looks like beautiful lady with a small girl." One man said as they landed us hard on deck.

"What is this?" came a voice

"Captain, they were floating here by this shipwreck."

I opened my eyes and tried to fix on these people around me. But when I fixed them I couldn´t believe my eyes.

"If I am dreaming, then this is very funny dream." I told to a man with octopus face.

"No, ya are not dramin´ lady. What is your name?" he asked me but before I could opened my mouth I finted.


	3. Meet Davy Jones

Meet Davy Jones

I woke up with a horrible headache. I blinked few times and looked around the room I was in. The room was dark and the only light comes from the candelights that were on the organ. Against the bed was a bookcase with lots of books. As I was running my eyes through the room I found there also things like globe, table with two chairs and a beautifus sofa. I tried to remember what happend and than it comes to me...

"Susan!" I sat up on bed while my screaming.

"Don´t worry about the little girl." Came a thick scottish accent. I find it very beautiful to hear. I searchet the room and saw a dark corner by the organ and relized that the voice came from there. "Who are you?"

"Show yourself first." I said with curiosity in my voice

"Don´t give orders on my ship!" his voice sounded frustrated.

"Fine. Then tell me your name." I turned myslef in the direction of the corner.

"Do NOT tempt me girl!"

"I´m not a girl." I started to be frustrated by the hidden man.

"You want to tell me that ya are a man?" I don´t know how but I knew that he was gringing darkly at me.

"No, but girl mens for me child or not adult woman"

"Don´t tell me that you are an adult!" he started to loosing his patience and I knew it. But I kept pussing.

"Yes I am. I may be short but my age is telling somthing else."

" Well then how old are you?" he asked his voice filled with anger.

"That´s none of your concern." I stood up from bed and that was horrible mistake. He swiftly moved from the dark corner and his left hand was clutching my neck. I started to loose my breath very quckly. I looked at his hand and relized that it was a hard claw. His eyes like two azur lakes were staring at me with anger.

"Ya will not talk to me like this. And now tell me your name or..." he tightned his claw around my neck.

"Sara..." I gasped for air.

"Can´t hear ya."

"Sara... Gallar." I finished. He let go my neck and I fell to the ground hard. I sneezed while holding my neck. He bend down to my level.

"I must teach you how it goes on his ship. Do you know somethink about work miss Gallar?" he asked with cold glare. I was staring at him with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Do... Do you think... that I don´t know.. any... work?" I asked.

"Yes. That is exactly what I think. Ya look like lady who didn´t do any work in her life."

"I know how to work on a ship."

"Fine then. Ya will start tomorrow cleaning the deck and the little one in the brig will be helping you." He finished and started to walk away.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he stopped and turned to me.

" I am captain Davy Jones. Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman miss."

"I want ot see Susan." I shout at him. I desperately wanted to see her. I must know if she is alright. "Can I go to see her?"

"No. Ya won´t leave my cabin until tomorrow." His gaze was hard and cruel. One tear rolled down my cheek.

"But I have to see her. I must know if she is alright." I started to cry.

" As I said. Ya won´t leave this cabim until tomorrow." With this he turned and slamed the door behin dhim. I fell to the floor and started to cry.

Davy Jones stood by the railing and was watching the sea. His thought went to the Sara whi was crying in his cabin. He heard her cry as he want out of his cabin. Her couldn´t forget her face. Her beautiful green eyes were still in his memory.

"Captain" said a man with a shark head. Davy Jones shook his head and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"The little girl has waken, sir."

"Thank you Maccus." The Captain made his way to the bars.

When he reached the bars he saw little girl siting on the floor. Her dark hair falling to her face so he couldn´t see her.

"Girl. What is your name?" he asked in a low voice.

"S… Susan Gallar." She replied asi isproper for a goor breeded girl.

"How old are ya?"

"I´m three."

"How are ya connected to Sara Gallar?"

"I´m her daughter." Captains eyes widened as he heard it. "Where is she? I want to see her." Susan stnd up.

"That is not possible." Davy Jones didn´t know what to do because this whas first time he had to deal with three years old child.

"Why?" she asked with tears in eyes.

" Ya need not know the reasons." He turned and walked away. His mind was filled with different thinks and when he walked on deck he made a decision. He called his first mate.

"Maccus , take the little one to my quarters." And he staresd to walk there himself.

Jones enetered his cabin. His eyes flew to Sara who was lying on the bed and staring on the wall. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn´t even turn her head to look who did enter.

He walked to his organ and sit on his bench and waited for Maccus. Suddenly the door flew open and Maccus walked inside with Susan.

"Sara!" I turned my head and saw Susan as she started running towards me. I fell to my knees on the floor and opened my arms so she could run into them. She hughed me very tight.

"I thought I lost you." I wispered to her ear.

"I´m glad that we are ogether." I have never seen Susan so happy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I´m fine."

"Come in the bed and get some rest. " Susan climbed on the bed, curled in a small ball and almost in a moment fall asleep. I glance at Jones who was sitting by the organ watching us.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"I didn´t say that she could stay in this cabin with you." He said with a rough voice.

"What? Do you mean, that she will sleep in the brig alone? She is only three." I couldn´t believe my ears.

"Yes. That´s what I mean. And as I said you today you will NOT questioning me! Or ya will be punnished. And your daughter too If she will disoby." He was staring at me. His blue eyes darting to my own. I became enraged.

"I will not alow you to held her there!" I started to yell. No matter what he can do to me.

"Than you can sleep with her in the brig." He started to laugh as he turned to me. "Mister Maccus take them to the bring." He said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir. Come ya wench." He took me by my arm. He lifted Susan under his arm and started to drag me out of captains cabin. As we were eading through the deck everybody have stopped in whatever they were doing. All men were glancing at me.

"Ow, look at the little puss."

"Such a sweet one and the captain was hiding her from us."

Maccus led me down stairs to the brig. When we reached it he let Susan fall to the floor. She immediately clutch my skirt. He unlocked the brig and then he threw us inside.

"The Captain will give you orders tomorrow. Have a good night. Hehe." He laughed as he walked away. Susan started to cry. I bend down to her and hughed her.

"Shh. Don´t cry Sue. It´ll be alright." I kissed her in her hairs.

"I wan to go home Sara. I don´t want to be here." She cried on my chest. Suddenly I heard organ music boomed all over the ship.

"Why did you tell him that you are my daughter." I whispered.

"I don´t know." She looked up at me "Sara, will you please tell me a story?" I smiled sown at her. I pleced her on the bench and I sat next to her on the floor. I started to talk. Immediately she fell asleep. Tomorrow will be very interesting day. Suddenly I fell asleep myelf.


	4. Punishment

Punishment

When I woke up I feel horrible pain in my back. Sleeping on the floor isn´t very comfortable. I looked up and saw Davy Jones staring down at me. Quickly I stood up.

"Finaly awake." He was staring at me.

"What do you want…… Captain?" I asked him with insolent tone.

"This tone is not good lady. I´m here only to give you your todays´duty. Otherwise I wouldn´t troubling myself of going down here. And I suggest you to wake the little one." His gaze was very upleasant to me.

I bend down to her "Susan wake up darlng." I shook her slightly.

"Aaaw… No Sara, let me sleep a little longer." She yawned.

"No darling you can´t sleep a little longer. Wake up." As I tried to wake her Jones unlocked the brig.

"E-e…" and she turne away.

"WAKE UP NOW-UH!!!" Jones yelled with frustration.

"There is NO need of yelling at her like that!" I was angered. He opened the door and swiftly moved to me. He grabed my hands and pulled me to the wall cluthing my hands on the wall.

"Miss Gallar tell me how many times do I have to repeat myself-uh?" His face inches from mine. "This tone of yours is unacceptable aboard this ship. For your own good try to control it, because I´m starting to loose my patience with ya. And now take your daughter and start to clean it" My eyes filled with fear darted to his azur blue eyes. I relized, that I find him very handsome even he evokes fear in me. He let my hands go and stepped away from me.

"Maccus will give you thinks for cleaning." Then he turned and left. I heard as he mumbles something underneath his breath.

"Susan come on. Quckly. I don´t want you to be hurt." I took Susans´ hand and led her up on deck.

Maccus has been waiting for me. " There ya have missy. Ya will start here." He showed me a room which looked like a mess hall. The room looked about as if there were nobody for ages. I pluged my nose because of the horrible smell. So did Susan.

"Aye. There is horrible smell. That´s why the captain wants you to clean it. Haha. Have fun missy." And he left us there.

"Well then better start cleaning." I decided.

"And what after we finnished his?" Susan asked while watching the mess hall with disgust.

"I think that this will take us a very long while." I started to walk around. I was insecting the room. I heard a little splash and turned around. I saw Susan playing with rag. She was enjoing it because she was laughing and spreading water around.

"Well Sue take this rag and start to wipe this table. I´m going to wipe these coffers." I soak the rag and handed it her. She took it ran to the table. She climed on chair and than on the table and started to clean it. She had fun with it. I took another rag and started clening myslef. It was fun. She asked me to sing so I sung her some songs I learned when I was younger. She was sometimes dancing at table but I immediately forbid it.

Davy Jones stood on the helm and was giving orders. He saw as Maccus Led Sara and Susan to the mess hall. He was looking on her dirrection for a while as the coxwain didn´t interupt him with question.

"Sir there is a shipwrek on our way. Do we head for it?" said a man next to Jones.

"Of course Mr Greenbeard. How long is it going to take us? We can´t dive with them on board?" he mentioned at the direction of the mess hall.

"About two days." he repleid.

"Well than back to work." Jones turned and made his way down. A he walked he heard laughter and then he heard someone singing. He made his way towards the mess hall and stood by the door not wanting to interupt them. He was watching them for a while. His eyes were watching the little girl for a while as she was cleaning the table but suddenly his eyes spotted Sara. He started to studying her. He was looking her moves as she was dancing around with her rag. He watched her smile, her eyes and then he relized that she looked delicate to him. He didn´t know how lond he stood there. In one time her eyes were in his direction. Then he immediately made his way to his cabin.

As I was dancing around the room in one moment my eyes spotted someone in the door, but he then immediately left. I recognized Jones because of the thump. After two hours of cleaning Susan started to feel sleepy.

"Sara I can´t enymore. I want to sleep." She started to yawn. I put my rag and took Susan in my arms and made my way to te brig. I have luck and no one saw me. I placed her on the bench and closed the door and head it right to the mess hall. As I stepped on the deck someone shout at me.

"Lass, take the line. I need ya to help me." Ordered a man with hat and with cilia for hair.

"No I can´t I have something to do." I started to walk away. He ran to me and grabed me by my arm. He turned me so I was staring at me.

"Ya will help me or ya will be lashed by Bos´un." I extract my hand from him.

"I said I have alread a duty." I started to walk away once more. he grabbed me once again and dragged threw me in hands of some men. One looked like a pufferfish and the other lik stone.

"Let me go!" I yelled and struggled. But it was for no use.

"Held her. Rip the back of her dress." I heard as they ripped my dress. I couldn´t move.

"This will teah ya. Hahaha." There comes a cruel laugh. "Pitty to lash such a beautiful back of yours." Everybody burts into laughter. And then I felt the whip land on my bare back. I screamed with pain. I received ten lashes. When the bos´un finnished the lashing they let me fall on the floor.

Everybody were laughing but they stopped as a door of captains cabin flew open.

"What the hell is going on." He made the way to us. "What is this. Why did ya lashed her?" he asked staring on me.

"She disobeyed captain. She said that she will not help me because she have something to do." Said the man with a hat who asked me to help him.

"Ya are NOT alowed to give orders here! And her dut was given her by me!" he yelled at them. "Mr. Maccus take her to her brig." And with that he turned ad left.

Maccus lifted me from the floor and took me to the rig. He placed me on the floor and then left.

This was the worst pain I have ever felt. I remain on the floor with my eyes closed and trying not to thing aout the pain when I heard someone enter the brig. And then I felt some cold hand spread over my back a cold salve. I opened m eyes and focused on Jones. Jones?! I lifted my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked with puzzlement.

"Healing ya. As a captain I must look after my crew." He said not looking at me.

"Last we talked was today morning and you wanted to punish me. And now you are healing me. You are very strange." I told him with coldnes in my voice.

"For now ya know what punishment awaits ya when ya do something wrong-uh." He changed the subject.

"I did do nothing! I was about to finnish what I started. I didn´t deserved this." I argued.

"Well then if ya want to argue with me than argue. I don´t have time for it. Here this will hepl ya. Let your daughter to spread it on your back." He placed a bowl nxt to me and then left.

I let out a frustrated sound.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice that sound very nice. I turned and couldn´t believe my eyes.

"Bootstrap? Is that you?" I asked shocked.

"Aye. I was wondering if you will recognize me." He kneeled next to me. "Can I Heal you?"

"Yes thak you." I placed my head down on the cold floor.

"I see that you took a good care for Susan. She is very smart for three years." He smiled.

"Yes and I am proud of myslef. You know when mum died there was no one to take gook care for her. and I´m her older sister so I took the role of mother. A little." For the first time I smiled.

"How is your father?"

"I don´t know now but I believe that good. I don´t think that he miss us. You know he betrothed me to 70 years old lord from England. Do you know how it enraged me?" I looked at him.

"Can imagine that. You have your mothers temper." He finnished healing m back and then stood. "There. Spread this on your back for these future three days and your back would be as beautiful as it was. Now excuse me I must back on the deck." He closed the door and made his way up. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

After ths inident I didn´t leave the brig until my back wasn´t completely healed. On the third day the Captain visited me in the brig.

"Now when ya are healed ya should start mopping the deck. The little one can stay here." He said and the was about to leave.

"Thank you for the salve." I whispered. He just nodded and left. I made my way on the deck. When I stepped on it there were only two crewmans. I took a mop and started cleaning when I saw the crew appearing on the deck with new members.

"New crewmembers." I turned to see Bootstrap standing next to me.

"Sara!" I heard Susans´ voice.

"Sue. Here I am." I waved my hand. She made her way towards me but one of the new member grabbed her.

"Look a little girl. What should I do with you?" When I saw it I let the mop go and grabbed Bootstraps pistol and directed it on his head.

"Let her go or I will shoot your brain out of your head." I dammed.

"Oh woman don´t be silly and put this gun down. I think that you don´t even use it." I charged the gun. "Ya don´t have…" he made a way towards me and I pulled the triger and the man fall on the foor dead. Susans´ head hide her face to my skirt. Every crewmember stood there looking at me with shock.

"Woman ya are scaring me." Macus was the only one able to talk.

Everybody clap their hands.

"And we thought that ya are bigheaded wench." Said Bos´un.

After this the crew took me in.


	5. What have I done

What have I done?

Almost a moth has past since the incident. The crew started to respect me on the deck. I become friend with all of the crew. Nobody were arguing with me now except for the captain. He had always something against me. But I let it go. I followed his orders. The crew alsou took Susan. She was very happy and she wasn´t scared of them which was even good. They all liked her. everybody thought that she is my daughter so she is safe. They also started to teach her some thinks about the ship. Of course the captain was always enraged when he saw that they were playng with Susan. But I thing that his only problem was that Susan wasn´t paing attention to him.

One day he was yelling at Koleniko not to play with a child and do his duty. That was last drop and I couldn´t handle it enymre.

"What the hell is your problem captain?!" I yell into his face.

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?! My only problem is that all my crew is playing with little wench of yours and doesn´t pay attention to their dutys." He retort. In one thing he is right but I don´t think that this is all.

"I don´t think that this is your only problem!" I stopped counted our arguing when the number cross one thousand.

"So what do you think that is my problem?!" The crew stopped thair work and started watching our arguing.

"I think that your problem is that Susan never pay attention to you and I too. I think that this is your big problem! Not the fact that the crew is sometimes playing with Susan, but the fact you feel out in the cold!" I finished. He was staring at me not knowing what to say next.

"The crew is getting soft. And that is the other problem that is troubling me not your little wench or ya! And I don´t feel out in the cold! And better watch your tongue!" He turned to leave.

"As you think." I turned and walk to my ropes.

"Do you always have to have the last word?!" he turned to me not happy that the last words wasn´t his.

"Yes." I said without turning to face him. He let a frustrated sight and went to the helm.

I smiled and started to tie the lines.

"The captain is becoming frustrated by your arguing." Maccus said while siting next to me.

"You know but I´m not the one who started our arguing. I think that he liked our arguing." I smiled at Maccus.

"Ya know all the crew is going to have a party and we want ya to join us. Because last month ya showed your strength. And we accepted it." He said with seriosnes.

"Ok but I must make Susan sleep. So I will come a little later." I looked at him.

"Fine. And be prepared we are going to teach ya Liar´s dice." He smiled and went below deck for some thinks he needed.

When the night come I looked for Susan who was sleeping on the table in the mess hall. I took her to the brig and and placed her on the bench like usual. I kissed her head and then made my way on deck and then towards the place were the crew had their party. When I arived everybody shouted.

"HEY!!! Sara welcome!! Come join us." Clanker placed his hand around my arms and led me in the middle of the room. There was table and the crew were playing liar´s dice. Actually there was Koleniko, Hadras and Palifico.

"Sara. Now ya are the part of our crew. So we have for ya bottle of rum. Do ya like it?" Clanker looked at me. I could feel from his breath that he had drunk something already.

"I like rum. Thanks." I took a bottle from Clanker.

"Sara, darling sit down and we are going to teach ya the liar´s dice." Koleniko said.

I sat down between Hadras and Koleniko. They handed me cup with dice. And started to represent how to play. They needn´t to do it twice. It was easy for me. Then we started to play. When someone loosed than he must drunk the rum. So in the middle of the night we were laughing and rolling on the floor like fools. Then someone called my name. I focused at the direction of the voince. I noticed Maccus.

"Sara, the captain requests your company in his qarters." He said with seriosnes.

"And what does he want now. Look what time is it. And besides I am drunk." And I burts into laughter with everyone.

"Sara now. Ya can´t disobey him." Maccus grabbed me by my arm and led me to his quarters.

As we walked I looked up at Maccus and said.

"Maccus you know I really like you.." and started to laugh. He only shook hi head. We made the captains cabin. He knocked on the door and opeden the door.

"There ya go." He threw me slightly in the room. I turned and saw Davy Jones sitting on his sofa with legs on it smoking his pipe with four bottles of rum. He had already drunk three and half bottle. I only stood there trying not to fall on the floor because I was drunk myslef.

"Well then what do you want?" I broke the silence.

"I want to ask ya something-uh." He stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Then ask me quck because.."

"Why do ya always arguing with me? Do ya think thatI enjoy arguing with my crew?" he interupted me.

"I think that you are the one who always started the arguing. I think that you enjoy it." I was focusing on him.

He took my hads and pulled me to the wall. "Do ya think I´m joking?" I can feel the rum from his mouth.

"Captain does this make any sense? You are much drunked to think clearly." He only smiles

"I am not as drunk as ya are. Ya can barely stood on yar feet-uh." He let me go and walked to his table. He took the bottle and had a drink. Then he turned to me." I called ya here because I wanted to tell ya that I´m sorry for what I said today." I blinked. I walked towards him.

"What did you say?" I asked not believing it.

"Don´t make me say it again because I´m starting to loose my patience with ya." I stood before him looking into his eyes.

"Fine. I don´t want arguing with you. So… I… better I should go." I said with low voice. "So good night." I lifted myself and kissed him softly on lips. When I broke the kiss he was staring at me with shock.

"Ow… eh…hmmm… Would… hmm.. Would you mind if we do it again?" I asked not relizing what I was doing. And obviosly he didn´t too. He only resed his eyebrow and then leaned down and kissed me. I rolled my eyes. As he broke it I made one step toward him. I rumple my brows.

"Bad?" he asked with curiosity.

"Weird." I sat on the bed. He sat next to me. I turned to him after a while. "You know…. Mabe when I close my eyes." He slightly noded. I close them. He leaned to me and kissed first my right eyes then the left. Then through my cheek to my mouth. We kissed for a while when I broke it.

"Ehm.. you know… I didn´t do this yet. So I may not be good at this." He was looking at me with drunken stare and then remarked.

"That´s inpossible. Probably we wouldn´t remember this tomorrow so… deal?" he asked.

"Deal." I throw myself to his embrance. Our kisses were filled with pasion, lust and desire.

I woke up with horrible headache. I was lying on my chest. I slap slightly my hand on my head. I started focusing. I looked around and relized that I´m not in the brig. I looked down on my chest and.

"I´m naked…. Why am I naked?" I asked myself. I looked up and I saw enormou organ and than it came to me. I heard I sigh next to me. I slowly turned my head and I fall from the bed from the shock. Luckily he didn´t wake as I fall. I started to remember. I couldn´t believe what I saw. I was looking at naked Davy Jones asleep in bed.

"What have I done?"

I looked around and saw our clothes everywhere in the room. I stood as quiet as I knew and dressed myself. I didn´t want to wake him. I placed the blanked on him. I turned and left the room.

Davy Jones woke up and turned. He wanted to embrance her. But when he focused on the bed he was there alone. Her clothes were gone. He wasn´t as drunk as she was so he clearly remebered the last night. He lay out a disapinted sigh. He got up from bed and started to dress himslef. As he took his coat from the floor he found there her bolero which she wore yesterday. He placed it on his sofa and left his cabin.


	6. Promise

A/N: well finaly I came up with this chapter hope will like it

Promise

I was sitting in the brig and thinking of what happened. How could I be so stupid. I won´t leave this brig until I forget it. But it was hard. The tender touches and passionate kisses. Oh my god! I´m atracted to him. I shook my head. This can´t be true this is only a dream. I was sitting in the brig for I don´t know how long. I was thinking of him and the night but I didn´t want to. But damn it I enjoyed it! A loud thump interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and my eyes widened in horror. He stood there looking down at me. My eyes looked him up and down and I remembered how he looked when he was naked and…. I shook my head and stood up.

"Why did ya run away this morning?" he asked with a soft voice. His eyes darted to my green. I looked away. He opened the brig and walked towards me. I becked but was stopped by the wall.

"I… I was scared." I said not looking at him.

"Scared? Did I scare ya?" he was getting closer and my heart started to pound faster.

"No." He raised his eyebrow. "I mean you don´t scare me but… I was scared about the reaction… I.. I don´t know."

"Ya don´t know? But I think that ya do know, Miss Gallar." He was inches from me. "But I must warn ya... DO NOT TRY IT AGAIN! Understood? Or I will be the one to punish ya in the worst way ya can imagine." He smiles at me darkly.

"What..." I was in shock.

"I don´t think that ya are willing to let Susan go in the locker, do ya?" This words amgered me.

"You can´t do this."

"Oh believe me that I can. This is my ship lady so I can do whatever I want. Even with you." His lips almost touching mine. "But it´ll be waste of time." He turned but stopped in the middle of the step.

"By the way I came here to tell ya that ya forgot something in my cabin this morning and if ya want it back I suggest that better for ya will be to go up on deck and help the little wench of yours." He was looking at me for a moment.

"You are such a coward Jones. Tell me why did you allow me to do it if you didn´t want it? I was drunk I didn´t know what I am doing but you weren´t so I don´t understand this arguing. You are the captain so you could easily threw me out of your cabin but no you just continued." I was enraged. He had in this as much as I. "Tell me why didn´t you throw me out? I want to know it if you are blaming me for what happened." We were standing against each other staring.

"Ya do not have to know my reasons." I saw something in his eyes as he was staring into mine green.

"See you don´t have even a reason so what is the point of punishing me for mistake you did too. You know I think I know. You thought that if I am drunk then you could use me like some little common woman. Am I right?" I was very cheeky to him but at the moment I didn´t care.

"That´s not what I was thinking." He repleid injured with anger in voice.

"Mabe not, maby yes. You know you are not very trustfull."

"Woman I´m loosing my patience with you. And get to work NOW!" he turned and left. I think I made him nervous. I made my way on deck and then approach Koleniko who was waving on me.

"Here help us with them." He handed me heap of tangeled ropes. I sat next to Susan and then saw that she is playing with shells with different largeness and fashion.

"Where did you get them Sue?" I asked with curiosity because we weren´t by land in last two months.

"He gave me those." When I looked where she was pointing I thought that I am dreaming. My eyes met with azur blue so I immediately looked away. "The captain gave you those shells?"

"Uhm.. look at this one she is strainge and this one looks like Hadras´ head. Sara an take this when you put it near your ear you could hear sea there. This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received." I smiled at her.

"Sara would ya please stop playing and help me with those? This is horrible work and I don´t have patience for it." Koleniko said jumpily.

"Ow... sorry. I must give her sometimes attention." I took my heap and started to loose the ropes.

"Sara can I ask ya something?" Koleniko broke the unbearable silence.

"Of course."

"What did ya say to the captain today. He is horribly jumpy today. He is yelling at everyone." This shocked me. I didn´t know what to say. I opened my mouth and then closed.

"Well we have a little arguing session this morning."

"Why are you two alway arguing? Do ya like it? Because hearing everyday your yelling match is over my strenght." He was looking at me very seriously.

"I don´t know mabe the captain like it because I don´t care about them. And I am NOT looking for them. He have always something against me."

"Ya know you´re a woman.. so if ya know the legend don´t be surprised.

"Yes I know it and I am not surprised. What I am surprised about is why he gave Susan those shells." I looked at him.

"Don´t look at me like that I don´t know I am just as shocked as you are." He shruged his shoulders and went to his work again.

I finnished my work on deck and I took sleeping Susan to the brig. I wasn´t very talkative today. And ofcourse Bootstrap saw it.

"Something troubeling you? Do you want to talk?" I turned with smile and saw Bootstrap standing behind me.

"Well I´m just not myself today. Well I didn´t think I would admin it but I miss father. He is not family type but still he is father." I sit on the floor and Bootstrap sat next me.

"You know. I left will with his mother and went to the sea with Jack. I always wanted to die at sea. And how is William? Is he alright?" He lookedf at me deeply.

"Mm.. I think he is fine. Last I saw him I was on a walk with Susan the day before Lord Davis came to take me to England." I look at the floor.

"Why he did to you. He never was like this before."

"I think that this change came when mum died." I looked at him.

"She died? Jackelyn died? When?" He was shocked.

"Yes. Three years ago while giving birth to Susan. That is why Susan is so fast on me. I am her older sister but became her step mother. In a manner. Bill I´m so sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I loved her very much. And you look just like her, you have her temperament. You are like copy of her. Lucky the man who will win your heart." He said softly. "Now I let you sleep you had a long day." He smiled and left.

About two weeks have past and nothing changed. Susan and I were stuck on this ship and everyday were the same. She was playing with shels, catching some fishes that the crew bring with them. Her newest game was climbing on rails. When I find out that Hadras and Clanker tought her that I was catching them around the ship. But apparently Susan didn´t care that she could fell to into the sea and draw herself. But she gave on my good word and wasn´t climbing there when I was around but I think that she is doing it when I don´t see it. Clanker and Hadras always calm me down that they will keep an eye on her. That thought is comforting me a little but not a good think trust someone like Clanker or Hadras. They are pure fools.

My relationship with the captain is still the same we are arguing always and every day. The crew is starting to loose their patience but they can´t yell at her captain so I am the one who get yelled at. We haven´t stop our sessions since the morning in the brig. I´m annoyed by it all. But tell the same to Davy Jones. Yes Davy Jones very complicated man. He alway says that he is not looking for our arguing sessions but I think that he do. He is pissed with the smallest think I do. This day I felt strange. His eyes follows me everywhere.

Finaly the night came and I was hungry. So I left Susan asleep in the brig and went to the mess hall where was the food. I took a candelight and place it on the table. I searched the room for some bread and some vegetables.

"Preparing food in this time?" came a voice from the door. The knife I held fell to the floor.

"My God you scared me. Yes. I didn´t have time to eat during the day so I´m going to eat now." I torned back to my bread. "What do you want anyway."

"I was going to my cabin when I saw a light so I came to check who is here. And I have found you." He smiled but very quickly his smile disappear.

"You know, you look better when you are smilling." I smiled at him and bite to my bread. He never answered.

"What did you do?" He changed the subject.

"Hmm. Bread with some vegetables. Do you want a bite?" he shook his head. I walked to him and rised the bread to his mouth.

"I have never seen you eat. One bite can´t kill you" I was still smiling. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

"Ya look lovely when ya are smilling." He said when he swallowed up. I looked at him with puzzled expresion.

"I never thought that you know words like this." I finished my bread and started to clean what had left. He made his way to me and when I turned around I almost smashed in his chest. I looked up and his eyes were trawelling over my face. I lifted myself and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"Good night captain Jones." I smiled and then came around him and was heading out of the room. He caught me by my arm and turned me to face him. I had my hands on his chest. He reached out and with the bach of his right hand stroke my cheek. We were looking at each other for a moment and then he bend down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Oww we are not drunk this time

He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Does your daughter like the shells I gave her?"

I smiled tenderly "Yes she is fascinated by them. And the kiss was for the shells." He took me to his arms and carried me to his cabin.

"Can ya promise me something?" I raised an eyebrow. "Please promise ya won´t run away in the morning." I smiled and kissed his lips. I promise.


	7. The Truth

The truth

Davy Jones has opened his eyes and started to focusing. He looked at the one who was in the bed with him. Her leg acros his hips, hand on his chest hidden under his beard and her head on his shoulder. His right hand holding her by her shoulders, her left hand on her shoulder holding his with tangeled fingers.

She did as she promised. He let her hand go and ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted and force herself closer to him. He reached with his tentacle and caresses her cheek. She shifted again but this time she opened her green eyes.

"Mmm..." I stretch myslef "Good morning." I forced myself closer to him and he was staring at me like he can´t believe I am here.

"Ya didn´t run." His fingers running through my hair.

"I promised, didn´t I"

"Aye. And I am glad ye redum it." He kisses my forehead.

"Well you know I am honest person." I comented and closed my eyes again.

"Can I ask ya something?" I muttered ´uhm´ " Where were ya going the night I found ya?"

I sighed and lied on my back.

"To England."

"And what there? To visit some shops?" He asked with a grin. And then leaned on his right arm.

"To get married." Our relationship changed so I couldn´t lie to him anymore. His smile disappear in the momet as the word escaped my mouth.

"Ya are betrothed?" I sa puzzlement in his eyes.

"I don´t know. I think he died there. But if he don´t he will be searching for me." I turned my face to look at him. He looked hurt.

"Then why did ya do this if ya are in love with someone else." He looked angered.

"I didn´t say that."

"Is Susan his daughter?"

"No."

"And who then? Some adventitious passer-by?" I laughed.

"No one is." He raised his eyebrow.

"Don´t tell me that ya fertilized yourself." He started to be frustrated.

"She is not my daughter but my sister. I raised her like one. She always says it to strangers. Ahe feels safier then."

"Why did ya raise her?" he was very confused.

"Becouse our mother died while giving birth to her so I took her. and she know I am her sister don´t worry." I turned my eyes to the ceiling. He was staring at me with disbelieve.

"So who was or is your fiancé?"

"An 70 years old Lord Andrew Davis." He pop one's eyes on me.

"Ya wanted to married an old crank?"

"No I didn´t. My father betrothed me. He told me that it is for my best and thet he is rich and I don´t know what else. But I don´t want luxorious life. I want simple life. With husband and two childrens." I smiled at him. "And he is disgusting and old for me. Now you know the truth."

"Aye. Thank you for that but ya had sex with me two times and do ya think I am younger than he?"

"No but you are not disgusting."

"Pff. Babbling." He lied on his back and placed his right hand under his head.

"I am not. I have never looked disgusted whan you kissed me." Placed my head on his chest. He looked at me and then to the ceiling. "You may be older but handsome." He was still looking at the ceiling.

"Jones do you listen to me?"

"A little."

"Fine." I rolled of the bed and started to dress myslef. Finaly he turned his head towards me.

"What are ya doing? I didn´t give ya permission to leave my bed."

"Too bad. And don´t command me." I turned and put my corset on.

"I am the captain and now ya are my wench and ya will listen to me." He rumpled his brows on me.

"Jones I didn´t listen to my father why do you think I will listen to you?" I folded my hands on my chest.

"But your father couldn´t punish ya in the way I can." He sat on bed.

"No. He could even more than you." I reached for my skirt. "you know he is competent for everything." I finaly put it on and heading my way to the door.

"And where do ya think ya are going? Ya have some work to do here yet." He cast on a look of desperation.

"To Susan. Someone must take care of her." he nodded and then stood up. He took a blanked from bed and orbed it around his waist.

"Ya know. Ya can´t sleep in the brig now." He said when he reached me.

"Why not?"

"Because now ya belong to the captain and ya must now sleep here with him."

"And what about Susan. I can´t let her be there alone."

"Well the captain has a funny think like another room and if ya promise to sleep here with tha captain, he will be good and let her be in the room." I was looking at him for a moment and then I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by his lips as he kissed me. "Now ya can go to her." I smiled and placed a quick kiss on his mouth an then left the cabin.


End file.
